In many antenna applications, such as mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, PDAs, pagers, etc.), the size of the device may restrict the size of the antenna and its ground-plane, which may effect the overall antenna performance. For example, the bandwidth and efficiency of the antenna may be affected by the overall size, geometry, and dimensions of the antenna and the ground-plane. A report on the influence of the ground-plane size in the bandwidth of terminal antennas can be found in the publication “Investigation on Integrated Antennas for GSM Mobile Phones”, by D. Manteuffel, A. Bahr, I. Wolff, Millennium Conference on Antennas & Propagation, ESA, AP2000, Davos, Switzerland, April 2000.